


Doble

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, KamuKoma Centered, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Varios más empezaron a hablar, diciendo que Hinata a veces era muy raro y que por momentos cambiaba de personalidad. Otros decían que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo de vez en cuando, que no era nada de qué preocuparse… quizás. Pero, en realidad, nadie estaba seguro de lo que se le pasaba al moreno por la cabeza.Nadie, excepto Komaeda."
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Kudos: 1





	Doble

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Notita importante!: Este drabble es KamuKomaHina, aunque visto desde punto de vista KamuKoma.
> 
> No suelo escribir las notas de autor al principio. Pero como debía avisar sobre la circunstancia, no me quedó otra :'3
> 
> Espero que les guste este humilde drabble post-Side: Hope :D
> 
> ¡Disfruten! Nos leemos prontito~

Apenas se levantó, Komaeda se dirigió a desayunar con los demás. Seguían en aquel barco, aunque se suponía que no faltaba mucho para que llegaran a tierra firme de todas formas.

Al principio pensó que iba a ser tedioso tener que estar un máximo de tres días a bordo, pensó que su suerte no iba a darle tanto tiempo de felicidad. Pero estaba equivocado, ahora Hinata parecía cancelar toda situación tanto afortunada como desafortunada que los involucrase a ambos. Debía estar agradecido, y feliz de que la persona con la que había decidido quedarse iba a ser capaz de iluminar su mundo.

Aunque con cosas buenas, algo no tan bueno tenía que venir también. Una pequeña dificultad.

En cualquier caso, Komaeda estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier obstáculo en su camino. Después de todo, su vida en sí había sido un obstáculo a superar. Nada podía ser más difícil que eso.

Al llegar al lugar donde todos se hallaban preparando desayuno, se extrañó al no encontrar a su persona favorita.

—¿Y Hinata-kun? —preguntó, ya que era la primera vez que no lo veía junto a todos los demás en la mañana.

—Está en el otro lado del barco… No quiso estar con nosotros —Sonia fue la que se animó a responder, un aire de tristeza se hacía notar en su voz.

Varios más empezaron a hablar, diciendo que Hinata a veces era muy raro y que por momentos cambiaba de personalidad. Otros decían que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo de vez en cuando, que no era nada de qué preocuparse… quizás. Pero, en realidad, nadie estaba seguro de lo que se le pasaba al moreno por la cabeza.

Nadie, excepto Komaeda.

Este último no pudo evitar sonreír y, sin decir ni una palabra más, se dirigió adonde Sonia había señalado.

Como esperaba, Hinata estaba recargado sobre el barandal del borde del barco. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca? Seguramente sí, _él_ lo sabía todo.

Sin embargo, el moreno no mostró interés en girar a ver a Komaeda. Así que no le quedaba otra que llamar su atención por sí mismo.

Tomó aire profundamente, si las siguientes palabras que pronunciaba eran las correctas, entonces conseguiría la atención del otro chico.

—Oye… —titubeó un poco, puso ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. No quería mantener contacto visual siquiera con la espalda del otro, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada. Igualmente, debía seguir hablando—. ¿No irás a desayunar… Kamukura-kun?

Quizás ya no era el Afortunado Definitivo, pero seguía teniendo suerte. Apenas mencionó su nombre, el aludido se dio media vuelta. Una mirada penetrantemente fría se encontró con la suya.

—¿Acaso no quieres estar con los demás? No te culpo, puedo traerte algo de comer si deseas —Komaeda no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso cuando se trataba de Kamukura y no de Hinata, el tener asegurado que estaba hablando con el primero… Aquél era un privilegio al que no cualquiera accedía.

—No es necesario —fue la corta respuesta del otro.

—Entonces… ¿No te molesta que te acompañe? —se situó a su lado, incluso si todavía no había recibido respuesta alguna. Kamukura era así, de pocas palabras. Si le molestaba la compañía de Komaeda, lo echaría. Pero si, en cambio, quisiera que se quedara, entonces no diría nada.

El silencio era algo muy común entre ellos dos, el albino ya se había acostumbrado. Recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con Kamukura, fue un susto que realmente nunca olvidaría.

No tenía ni idea de que Hinata y él compartían cuerpo tan literalmente, nunca lo habría imaginado de no ser porque le había tocado presenciarlo. Al principio pensaba que él no valía el tiempo de Kamukura, que realmente no le correspondía estar con él. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estarle cerca debido a una simple razón…

Si amaba a Hinata, debía amarlo por completo. Y eso implicaba el aceptar y querer a Kamukura también, incluso amarlo tanto como lo amaba a Hinata.

De todas formas, él podía decir que lo amaba pero sentía que Kamukura jamás le haría saber lo mismo. Quizás él era la parte de Hinata que carecía de emociones tales como el cariño y la felicidad de estar junto a alguien, pero, incluso así, no perdía la esperanza.

—Realmente me siento feliz de poder estar aquí contigo, Kamukura-kun —decidió romper el hielo, desviando la vista del mar hacia el rostro fríamente inexpresivo del moreno. Sin embargo, éste seguía mirando hacia el frente.

—No he hecho nada como para que debas sentirte de esa manera.

—¿Mm? ¿Tú crees? —otra vez, silencio—. Es diferente a cuando estoy con Hinata-kun. Contigo aprecio cosas que con él no son posibles, y eso es algo increíble.

Kamukura lo observó de reojo por unos segundos pero, nuevamente, se quedó sin decir una palabra.

—¿Acaso crees…? —Komaeda continuó—. ¿Acaso crees que… que estoy esperando algo más de ti?

—No es posible —finalmente, decidió responder—. Si ese fuera el caso, tus palabras habrían sido mentiras. Sin embargo, puedo corroborar que no es así.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si te miento lo sabrías? —Komaeda no podía evitar sonreír, más ahora que Kamukura se había volteado a mirarlo.

—Por supuesto que lo sabría.

—Pero tú podrías mentir sin que yo me diera cuenta, ¿no es así? —una expresión llena de inquietud se apoderó de su rostro, observando firmemente a Kamukura que no flaqueaba ni un poquito ante las preguntas. Era de esperarse.

—No hay razón para que yo hiciera eso, es absurdo —el contacto visual no duró mucho, Kamukura ya había vuelto la vista al horizonte.

—Eso es bastante reconfortante, debo admitir.

Tragó en seco, conversar con Kamukura implicaba elegir las palabras adecuadas en el orden adecuado, así que no podía darse el privilegio de hablar rápido. A veces sentía que se tardaba demasiado, pero quería tener su mente controlada a la hora de entablar una conversación con él. Todo debía salir perfecto.

—¿Sabes… Kamukura-kun? —indeciso, lentamente acercó su mano a la del otro que se encontraba apoyada en el barandal. A veces dudaba en si el contacto físico era algo con lo que tentar a Kamukura. Pero al ver que él se mantenía quieto, no dudó en finalmente posar su mano sobre la suya—. Siento que te amo… Y también amo a Hinata-kun.

—¿Eso no supone un problema? —seguía con la vista al frente.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —bajó la vista, definitivamente estaba avergonzado—. Quiero decir, ambos son diferentes personas pero, al mismo tiempo, no… Es complicado, ¿verdad?

—Tú has decidido complicarte —ante esa respuesta, Komaeda no pudo evitar reír.

—No ha sido algo que haya podido elegir —volvió a sonreír, ya siquiera le importaba que su mano estuviera sobre la de Kamukura, la incomodidad se iba yendo de a poco. Todavía le faltaba mucho para ser verdaderamente cercano a él, después de todo—. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de eso. Ya lo he dicho, ambos me hacen feliz y… estaré con ambos.

—Tomas un camino complicado e innecesario.

—Kamukura-kun, el amor nunca es innecesario.

Recibió una mirada fría por parte del otro, pero no esperaba nada más de él. Así que Komaeda siguió sonriendo, sin despegar un ojo del chico que se había ganado su corazón. Bueno, en realidad, uno de los chicos.

Dudando, bajó la vista y se recargó sobre el hombro de Kamukura. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar y el resoplar del viento; y, a pesar de la frialdad del moreno, se sintió cálido a su lado.

Realmente, no necesitaba nada más. Incluso su silencio le bastaba, él era feliz así.


End file.
